escape_the_night_fanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
That's the Spirit!
That's the Spirit! is the eleventh episode of Season 2 and the twenty-third episode of Escape the Night. Episode Description Keep your spirits up, friends, all of the remaining guests has learned of a mystical spirit that’s inhabited one of their own. They must now talk with the spirit of Jordan Carpenter and find out the ghosts of the past, what will happen as they investigate further into the past? Sooner or later, someone will just drop dead, as everything around you crumbles to dust... Episode Summary As the guests learn of Jordan Carpenter inhabiting Spencer's body in order to help the guests battle the Toymaker, they then find out that they must track down the true spirit that was trapped by the evil that became the Toymaker. He then tells them that they must consult the book that he found before his spirit leaves Spencer's body and the guests then hurry to consult the book that Jordan found through Spencer's body. Edward then reveals that the guests must do a séance. Arthur then searches for the salt in the kitchen while Celine and Silvano collect some ash from the dining room's fireplace and Carson and Jordan discovers crystals in the living room. Soon after, they soon set up the séance as Edward and Jordan trade snippy responses after Edward and Tom takes places at the seance's exterior. Edward and Tom then reluctantly move away as Jordan and Spencer take places while Carson sits in the middle as the séance's prophet. Edward then reads the incantation of the séance and the Toymaker's spirit soon speaks through Carson. The Toymaker's "spirit" then reveals themselves to be Lukis del Lobo, Edward's deceased brother, before he then asks the group to help him be free by disinfecting his cursed childhood. The evil then tries to pull Lukis's spirit away and Lukis pleads to the group to help him before he departs Carson's body. Edward then realizes that their challenges and villains throughout the night could've reflected on the toys Edward and Lukis played with as kids. Edward then runs off, leading the guests to chase him to the top of the manor, where they find a toy room ruined with age. They then soon recover the numerous toys that they could find in the room and place them in the toy cupboard where they belonged. When they have seven of the ten toys, they then receive a scroll telling them that they must recover the soldier and the train toys at their respective hiding spots, which prompts the guests and Edward to split up. Celine and Jordan along with Edward then headed to the town sqaure where the guests fought army soldiers, the former two setting up the ritual on the town's fountain as marked by the scroll's instructions. They then find out that the one sitting in the ritual will have their name placed in the voting pile, which prompts Jordan to insist that he take the place despite Celine's insistence. The Jet-Setter, never afraid of Death, then takes his place as Edward reads out the incantation before Celine is able to successfully recover the soldier's toy at the downfall of being covered in fountain gunk. Meanwhile, Arthur, Silvano and Carson head to the train station and start setting up the ritual as noted by the scroll on the train tracks. After they find out that the person who must sit in the middle to inhabit the spirit that can summon the train toy will have their card put in the voting pile, Carson and Arthur have a heated debate over who should go in the middle. Carson then finally relents to letting Arthur go sit in the ritual while Silvano read the incantation and Carson grabbed the toy train. As the guests regrouped and placed the two toys they recovered, they find out that they have to vote for one final challenge that would change everything. As the guests finally agree to vote themselves again, they then do so before Edward, who is crying as he does so, shuffles the cards before making the reveal that Silvano and Jordan would be the chosen to go into the challenge. Arthur then volunteers himself in place of Silvano before Jordan then hugs Silvano, putting his own beret on Silvano's head and telling him to fight for the fallen. Soon after, they receive two crystal balls and two vials of salt and discover that the challengers has to face the other's past through the crystal ball they have, with the victor receiving the final toy and the loser being consumed by the guilt and pain of their opponent's past. Arthur and Jordan then headed outside, making their circles of salt and sitting down inside the circles with their crystal balls. The two then enter the challenge and suffer through their painful pasts, with Jordan seeing Arthur's regrets and bloodshed as a secret agent and a father while Arthur sees Jordan's bullied childhood, harsh foster life, and grief. Arthur soon comes out triumphant before Jordan reveals that he didn't fight back against Arthur's past demons. Jordan then told his friends that he knew that Death was coming for him, accepting the fact as he then crumbled and dissolved to dust before his friends' horrified faces. They then found the final toy, a puzzle ball, as they hurried back to the top of the mansion and placed the ball toy with the others, the toys summoning a dark blue skull. They then take the skull and hurry to the lounge to put the final skull in place before finding out that Edward and Tom had departed the mansion due to their powers running out. The four survivors then place the final blue skull as they soon hear the Toymaker's laughter. The Toymaker then makes his appearance before he warned the guests that the night was going to end in their deaths as a gang of clowns came out and started to chase the guests as the final half hour of the night started... Characters *Arthur Rove *Silvano Lupo *Carson Huntington *Celine Harper *Jordan Winchester *Edward del Lobo *Tom the Merman *Spencer Ashworth *Jordan Carpenter Navigation Category:Episodes Category:Episodes in Season 2